Love Will Find A Way
by drealynnz
Summary: This is a story about Nick and Sara, a little Grissom and Catherine (for now at least I'll add more later).
1. ::My Opinions and Background Info::

My Opinions:  
  
-It is very evident that Sara has feelings for Nick, and I believe that they would make an   
interesting, yet great couple. I know that some people view their relationship as   
brother/sister, but I feel that they can evolve to much more. Due to school, family friends,   
laziness, and the recurring writer's block, I will update my story (if I feel the need to   
continue) as often as I can. Thank you for reading my opinions, but if you didn't, I   
understand!   
-Until more info is released about Sara and Nick's lives (especially Sara), I am going to   
create their pasts.   
  
Background Info:  
  
-Nick and Sara began to date in January of 2002.  
-Greg and Grissom were not happy of the new relationship, but each had different   
reasons. Greg has developed quite a crush on Sara and he wanted to be the one that she   
loves. Greg is still semi-jealous of Nick and he lets him know. Grissom was upset that   
his team might change, but his opinion soon changed. Grissom is and always has been   
very loving towards Sara and views her as the daughter that he never had. His opinion of   
their relationship changed when he saw that they both stayed professional while on a case   
and when Sara and Nick talked to Grissom individually.  
-Sara, as it explains on the website, went to Harvard and was born in CA (Grissom was   
born there too). I'm assuming due to her social skills, that she was an only child (not that   
there's anything wrong w/ single kids!), if not she is now! Sara was distant towards her   
emotions that dealt w/ love, so her parents (in this story) are divorced. Her father is the   
CEO and founder of (a now unnamed movie production company b/c I can't think of   
one- help!) a movie production company. Sara lived with her mom in NY, France,   
Geneva, Spain, and London and is fluent in several languages. Sara didn't have many   
friends in Las Vegas, because most of them live all over the world. Sara has faced many   
turbulent times, which will come back into her life.  
-Nick was born in Texas and raised as a gentleman. He has an older sister, named Caitlin   
(making this up!) and his parents are still happily married. Due to his rape, Nick was   
very cautious with whom he got very close to emotionally and he feels that Sara is his   
perfect match. She is the first woman that he feels completely open emotionally and   
physically with ever. 


	2. Chapter One

He woke up with the bright sun shining on his face. He rolled his head over to the right and saw that it was 7am. He had two hours until they had to meet everyone at the new crime scene. He tightened his arms around Sara and fell back to sleep.  
::BEEP::  
::BEEP::  
Sara groaned and mumbled into his chest, "not already! I'm too comfortable to get up!"   
He kissed her forehead and slowly opened his eyes yet again that morning.   
"Trust me," he replied while stroking her hair. "The last thing that I want to do right now is to leave this bed, but if we don't show up, Grissom will drive down here and drag us out of bed."  
"I wouldn't put it past him."  
They finally got up, Sara showered while Nick turned on the TV. She walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He glanced up from the screen with a mischievous grin. "Are you wearing anything underneath that?" He questioned while he kissed her neck. His arms slid just below her back, "I know now!"  
Laughing, Sara kissed him and ordered, "go get a shower." Still grinning, he walked away. "A VERY cold one," he mumbled to himself. 


	3. Chapter Two

Nick walked out of his bedroom fully dressed and prepared for work. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sara's back turned towards him. She was pouring them freshly brewed coffee that she had just made. He decided to wait until she was finished with the scalding hot coffee before saying anything. "You ready?" Sara questioned without even having to turn around.  
"But...how...yeah I'm ready to go when you are," he responded with a perplexed   
look on his face. How did she know that he was there? He was very quiet, almost silent when he entered the kitchen due to the fact that he was deep in thought. His mind was full of Sara and a certain question that he wanted to ask her. He didn't know when to ask her, or how to bring it up into conversation, he just knew that he needed to do it soon because it was eating away at his concentration. He knew that this question would move their relationship to the next level - - he knew he was ready, but was she?  
Sara turned around, handed Nick his travel mug filled with the steaming liquid. "I could smell your cologne, and I could feel that you were here. The door squeaking kinda of helped too," she answered with a smirk. "I'm ready to go." Nick and Sara entered his car and drove off to work. They arrived outside the building and parked. Nick leaned over, kissed Sara passionately one last time, and they left the car and entered the building. 


	4. Chapter Three

"Nick!" Warrick barked. He shook himself out of his thoughts.   
"Yeah man?"  
"Let's just take a break. Go get lunch," he ordered as he walked out of the room.   
Nick walked over to the fridge, grabbed a drink, and left to pick up some lunch. He returned 15 minutes later with two subs and immediately looked for Sara. He found her in her office looking over photos of the crime scene and her notes. "Sar, lunch time. I got you a veggie sub."  
"You're too good to me," she said and kissed his cheek. She rose from her seat and they walked to the break room. Neither one said much during their break because they were both exhausted. Sara's thoughts turned to her father and his impending visit, and Nick's to the fateful day when the elevator broke down.  
  
  
It was a day like any other for Sara and Nick. They both went to recheck a crime scene in an apartment building, and were riding down to the lobby. All of the sudden, the lights flickered and the elevator stopped between the 15th and 14th floors.  
"Great," Sara exclaimed sarcastically.  
"I'll call down," Nick stated. "We should get comfortable, they said it would be a while." They both sat down and leaned against the surrounding walls, they were close but they both felt that they were too far apart. "So, since we'll be together for a while, tell me more about you."  
"What is there to know," Sara questioned. "You know about most of my life."  
"No, I don't. I know that you're an intelligent, skillful, beautiful (oops! Did I just say that?) brunette who lived in San Francisco, but left right away when Grissom asked   
you."  
Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "What do you want to know?"  
"Let's start with your family and childhood."  
"Alright, my dad's named is Lance Sidle and my mom's is Alicia Costa. They divorced when I was eleven, which in my opinion was too long. My dad stayed in LA like he usually did while my mom and I lived in Manhattan, Paris, Geneva, Spain, and London because of her job," she looked Nick in his eyes and saw that he was truly interested in what she was saying.  
"What does she do?"  
"You know Arista Records and EMI?" She questioned.  
"Yeah."  
"She's the executive VP of EMI and started the different divisions of EMI like Arista and J records all over the world. Whenever a new company was to start in a new area, we moved there which lead to an odd life for me. Until I was 15, I only knew adults and business partners of my mom because they were the only constant in my life."  
"Are you and your dad close?"  
"No, I never have. I still don't forgive him for cheating on my mom."  
"One more question and then it's my turn. Why did you leave San Francisco so quickly?"  
Sara took a deep breath and let out a sigh. There was a pregnant pause until she finally started talking, and did so by looking straight ahead. "I had a boyfriend, Colin, who I had problems with. We were together for a few months before the problems started. He started abusing me emotionally and made me feel worthless and like I was an idiot. I didn't leave him because he made me feel like I depended on him. I got used to it and accepted it until," her voice broke and she took a shaky breath. "Until he came to my apartment drunk one night. He started his usual routine, but all of the sudden he turned   
violent. I don't remember anything else for the next week because I was in a coma. I woke up with a broken arm, multiple bruises, and several broken ribs. It took me months to break things off with him...he had to almost kill me before I could."   
She broke down in tears and Nick wrapped his arms around her. How could someone do this to her? He held her for a while and asked, "and Grissom?"  
"He's an old family friend. When he heard, he wanted me to leave and go to Vegas immediately, but I decided to stay until everything healed. By the time I was ready to come, Holly had died, and Gris called me back. I asked him not to say anything because I was ashamed."  
"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't know," he replied while leaning them both against the elevator with his arm still wrapped around her body.  
"Let's hear about why you're here Nick."  
"Only Catherine knows about this," he stated as he sighed, "When I was little, my parents went out with friends and tried to get a babysitter, but my usual one wasn't available so we got a last minute sitter. She tucked me into bed early that night, but didn't leave and decided to stay. She raped me and told me not to say anything. I told my parents that I didn't like her but I never told them why."  
"Oh Nick," Sara whispered. She hugged him and their bodies stayed locked for a while. Their heads turned towards each other and suddenly their lips touched. The kiss started tentively and gentle, but quickly led to a long kiss full of passion and love. All of the kisses that they had received previously seemed childish and meaningless, but this kiss seemed so right and sent a rush through their bodies that exploded like an atomic bomb. They pulled back and smiled, no words needed because all of their emotions had been displayed in one kiss. Their lips meshed yet again and they didn't notice that the   
elevator had begun to descend.  
::Ding::  
The doors opened and they finally pulled apart. Nick put his hand at the small of Sara's back and guided her out of the building. "So, are you busy tomorrow night?" He proposed.  
"I think I can squeeze you in," she teased.  
  
  
"Nick," Sara said as she gently shook his arm. "You should get back to Warrick."  
"Yeah," he kissed her. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she smiled as she walked away.  
I love elevators too.  
  
{Author's Note: Yes the elevator may be a cheesy/classic way of people hooking up, but I felt that they should hook up "on the job". Please R/R! This chapter is dedicated to Beth- Happy 17th!} 


	5. Chapter Four

It was pouring outside and the weather channel predicted a large storm within the next hour. Due to the inclement weather, Grissom ordered everyone to go home. Sara and Nick quickly ran to his car and headed home. They finally reached Sara's apartment (the place of choice for that night) and went directly into the bedroom to remove their wet, soaking clothes. Sara looked at Nick's bare, sculpted chest and said, "Usually I'd be very turned on by your chest, but right now I'm just trying not to die of pneumonia."  
He put on an offended face and said "you don't find me sexy? I'll just have to change that." He grabbed Sara and tossed her into his arms. He then walked over to the bathroom, started the bath, and began to finish undressing Sara. Every inch that he exposed of her beautiful body was quickly covered with kisses. He quickly disposed of his wet socks, pants, and boxers and picked Sara up yet again and they descended into the hot, scented bath. Nick kissed 'the spot' on Sara's neck, which caused her to moan, "okay! You win!"  
He laughed, " I always win!" She settled down behind him and started to   
massage his shoulders. He craned his neck around to kiss his girlfriend.   
"Nick, I need to tell you something, actually a few things." He nodded in   
response. "Well....I got a call from my dad yesterday and he's coming in next month."  
"Really? I'd love to see your dad again."  
There was a pause in their conversation until she continued, "Cait called me today."  
"She did?"  
"Yeah. She and Jim want to come down to visit us in two weeks. She sounded like she missed her baby brother. I believe that it's because you forgot to return her last two calls," she pointed out.  
"I knew I was forgetting something!" He groaned.  
"I have the doctor thing tomorrow. Will you cover for me? Make up an excuse or something?"  
"Of course I will, but are you sure that you want to go alone?"  
"Nick, it's just an appointment. I'll be fine. I will need you with me when I get the results though," she replied with a petrified look.   
"Don't worry," he cooed. "I'll be there, I'll be with you no matter what." Only a look was needed to show Nick how much she appreciated it. "Let's get out of this bath, it's getting cold." They toweled off and changed into dry, comfortable clothes and sat down on the couch. Sara flicked the television on and they flipped through channels, stopping for a few moments at whatever caught their eyes. "Okay, it's official- nothing is on now!" She exclaimed as she turned off the TV. She cuddled up to Nick and whispered into his ear with a coy smile, "although I can think of something more stimulating we can do." The combination of the heat of her breath, the feel of her body so near to him cause his suave façade to falter. Sara started to kiss his neck and worked her way up to his ears, where she nibbled slightly. She worked her way from his ears to his jaw, and then slowly inched near his lips. He couldn't handle her teasing anymore. He jumped up, gently pulled her up and passionately kissed her as he walked backwards into her bedroom.  
"You know it's not nice to tease me like that."  
"I think I know a way to get you to forgive me," she replied as she started undressing Nick. He leaned forward to rid her of her clothing, an unwanted barrier. "Uh uh," she scolded. "Let me." She slowly stripped off her clothing and slightly pushed Nick onto her bed. He quickly lowered the sheets and they climbed in and started to caress each other's body. Suddenly thunder clapped and lighting danced in the sky and the power in Sara's apartment turned off. The two lovers took no notice to the inclement weather for both were too wrapped up in each other and their perfect moment.  
  
  
"I forgive you," Nick stated breathlessly due to his recent [ahem] 'activities'. Sara said nothing, but smiled, laid her head on Nick's chest, closed her eyes, and cuddled closer to him and cherished every moment of that night. They both soon drifted off to sleep.   
They awoke the next day, Nick getting ready for work and Sara for the doctor. They both walked out of Sara's apartment with much anxiety for her appointment. Nick walked Sara to her car, opened the door, kissed her, and waited for her to get situated.   
"Page me when you're done."  
"I will," she replied. "I love you," she said almost crying.  
"I love you too. You sure?" He questioned one last time.  
"Yes...I...I am," she took a deep breath in and buckled her seatbelt. Nick closed the car door and walked towards his. He turned as she pulled out and looked in her eyes. She instantly knew that all would be well, no matter what the results said because Nick   
was there no matter what. 


	6. Chapter Five

"Ms. Sidle," a noise interrupted Sara's lethargic thoughts. "The doctor will see you now." She rose from the chair, walked across the waiting room, and followed the nurse to an empty room full of tongue depressors, cotton balls, and chart filled with various information ranging from bone density to Lyme's disease. She sat down and the paper crinkled as she shifted her body weight to get comfortable. Half an hour later a middle-aged auburn-haired woman walked in with Sara's chart.  
"Sara," she stated. "Are you ready?"  
Sara gave her a look, which explained just how ready she'd never be. "No, but let's get started."  
"Alright. How are you feeling? Any dizziness, nausea, headaches, loss of   
appetite, a sick feeling not going away, any sudden weight loss or gain?" Sara shook her head at every question. "Well, none of your other symptoms are present." She felt Sara's glands. "no apparent swelling." She quickly wrote down her observations. She looked up at Sara and stated, "you know the drill." Sara rolled up her shirtsleeve while a large needle and five glass vials were produced. The needle was quickly jabbed into Sara's arm and all the vials were quickly filled with blood. "I'll put a rush on the tests,"   
Sara smiled at the doctor relieved slightly. "I'll call you as soon as they come in and we'll make an appointment. In the mean while, try to relax Sara. Don't expect the worse, there's a high possibility that the results will come back negative." She ushered Sara out of the room into the waiting room. Sara walked out of the office and stopped at a bathroom. She walked in, splashed cold water on her face, and looked into the mirror.  
I'll be fine...right? She walked out of the bathroom and exited the lobby to her car in the parking lot. She sat in her car, started the engine, and bent down to open her 2-way pager. She quickly sent Nick a message, fastened her seatbelt, took a shaky breath, and pulled out onto the road to head to work.   
She walked into the building and her pager vibrated. She looked down it was Nick. Hey sexay! Glad you're back! She hurried to her office, checked over the paperwork that Nick and Catherine had finished while she was gone, and left to go to the break room. She walked in to find Nick and Warrick playing a video game. Nick looked up, hit the pause button, and kissed Sara quickly on her forehead. No words were needed to voice his question- she just simply nodded and said, "I'm gonna get some tea. You want some?"  
"Nah."  
"Sara, good to see that you finally arrived," Grissom stated.  
"Sorry, Gris I had something I had to take care of." He just nodded.  
"Can I talk to you in private, Sara?"  
"Sure," she walked out of the room to his office.  
"I'll get the point, or it'll never get said and I need to say it," she looked at him curiously. "I've known you for a long time Sara and I know that you'll be honest with me and you'll help to protect me, so please tell me," he took a deep breath. "I have feelings for Catherine. I want to act on them, but she's Catherine."  
"Gris, I've seen the way that you both feel about each other. Your sexual tension is thick enough to cut with a chainsaw. Don't worry about the possible long-term effects, just do it. Tell her."  
He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll talk to her tonight."  
She smiled and walked out of his office. It took him long enough.  
The rest of their shift was uneventful, so Grissom eagerly sent them home. "What did Grissom have to say? I know it wasn't about work."  
"He finally worked up the nerve to tell Catherine how he feels."  
"Took him long enough," he laughed.  
They pulled into his parking space and walked into Nick's apartment. Nick   
changed into pajama pants and a wifebeather and Sara into lounge pants and a tank top. She sat down on his couch as he went to go get a bottle of water. When he came back, he sat down and wrapped his arm around Sara. Her head fell to his shoulder and he finally spoke. "They're going to have to find out sooner or later."  
"I know. I want to tell them now, but I don't want to get them worried over nothing. Let's just wait until the results get back."  
"Alright." Nothing was said for a while and they enjoyed the peaceful silence. "I have a question for you."  
"Okay. Shoot."  
"Sara, will you...would you...move in with me?"  
Sara quickly looked into his eyes and instantly exclaimed, "yes! Of course! I'd love to live with you!" She quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
"Let's celebrate!" She stood up and they rushed to his bedroom. 


	7. Chapter Six

They arrived at work to find that there still was little work to be done-well at least for the   
time being. Grissom was the first to spot the glowing couple and told them of the good   
news. "I told her."  
  
"And?" Sara questioned.  
  
"I'm going over to her place later."  
  
"Grissom you dog!" Nick joked as Sara slapped his back.  
  
Catherine arrived, and the look that she and Grissom shared was hard to miss. She   
quickly cleared her throat and said, "Brass just drove in."  
  
Jim Brass entered the building a few minutes later with a grim look on his face. "A DB   
was found half an hour ago at the LaFace Studios. Her name was Jamie King, she was   
18, just signed to Arista Records 6 months ago. That's all the background we have now."  
  
At the mention of Arista, Nick and Grissom looked at Sara. She returned a look to show   
how clueless she was of the newly-signed artist. The team quickly departed and arrived   
at the posh studio in 15 minutes. Grissom ordered Nick and Sara to examine the studio   
while Warrick examined the offices, lobby, lounge, and hallways. Grissom decided that   
he and Catherine needed to check out the parking lot and Jamie's apartment for any   
possible evidence.  
  
Sara and Nick walked into the studio where Jamie's body lay. Her voicebox had been   
shot, and dark bruises were visible all over her arms, and a bone was protruding from her   
arm. One look at Jamie's body and the blood pooled around her made Sara gasp. This   
seems like it was…no it couldn't be It's just flashbacks, she scolded herself. Nick   
quickly took pictures of Jamie's body and the surrounding areas. He stepped back to let   
the coroner's assistants to take her body to the lab. "You okay?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
Sara left the recording booth and went over to the production room. She looked over the   
boards and saw that it was left on and that the communication button ot both rooms was   
left on, which never occurs. That's odd, she thought. She quickly took pictures of the   
boards and went to get the dusting kit.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick was checking the recording room. He found the bullet lodged inot the   
padded wall and carefully pried it out and bagged it. Sheet music lay on the floor and he   
bent down to pick it up and bagged that as well. The murderer was messy and didn't   
even try to clean up any of the blood which now soaked the carpet and stained a wall. He   
left the room to find Sara diligently working on the soundboards. "Need any help?"  
  
"Yeah, could you…?"  
  
Nick went into the kit, pulled out more power and a brush and started helping Sara. It   
took a while due to all the different knobs and buttons, but many prints were lifted and   
would soon be matched to those of the people working in the production room.  
  
"Thanks," Sara smiled. She looked over the room again and saw that the reels of   
recordings were missing. "Nick, why would she be recording if there isn't anything to   
record on?" Sara pointed out.  
  
"Let's the prints back to the lab." 


	8. Chapter Seven

Nick started the process of matching the prints, which would take many hours for them to   
all be completed. Warrick was reviewing the surveillance tapes and Sara was on the   
phone talking to her 'Uncle Clive' (her mother was in Paris) about Jamie. She was faxed   
a list of songs that had been selected for Jamie's debut album, information about her   
vocal and dance teachers, and found out that Jamie had a boyfriend that Clive felt was   
trouble. She knew by the way that he was talking about this unidentified man that   
Jamie's relationship with her boyfriend was one like her and Colin's. "Thanks Uncle   
Clive. I've got to go run through the sheet music. Love you!"  
  
"I love you too, sweetie. Take care of yourself. Try not to think about it."  
  
"What? Colin or the results?"  
  
"Both. This was a really bad time for this case, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea." Silence filled the line. "I'll call you as soon as I get the results."  
  
"I know you will. Tell Nick and Gil I said hi."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," she hung up the phone and walked to the evidence room. She removed the sheet   
music and sat down to compare the music that was found at the scene to the list of songs   
that Jamie was to record. Well, what do we have here? Sara thought.  
  
{Author's Note: Hey! I'd really love it if you would write your email address, so that   
when you review (if you would like) I could add your name to my list and send you an   
email telling you when I have updated. Also, thank you for reading my story! I'd like to   
thank Caitlin for keeping me sane, for writing such wonderful CSI stories, and for   
coming up with the title and story ideas.} 


	9. Chapter Eight

She rushed to Grissom's office to tell him. She knocked, but entered before he could   
respond. "I found something. I checked the sheet music to the master list of the 30 pre-  
selected songs that Jaime was to record. She was supposed to only work on three songs   
in Vegas, but there was a fourth song at the scene. It doesn't match up to any song on her   
list."  
  
"So…you believe that the killer had something to do with the extra song?"  
  
"Yes. The killer…do you want to hear my theory about him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"The killer had to have basic knowledge about the boards, but not enough to know how   
to work them like a professional. He wanted to control her, and did so by controlling   
Jamie's one true love, singing. The reels from that day are missing and he has them."  
  
"And the broken bones and bruises?" He asked, but he already knew Sara and his answer.  
  
"The killer is a controlling man. I'm thinking that he had a bad day and took it out on   
her."  
  
"You keep saying that the killer is a man. It could be a jealous woman, Sara."  
  
"Clive told me about her boyfriend. He's…he's bad news. I believe that it's him."  
  
Grissom sighed. "Alright. Will you go see how Nick's doing with the prints?"  
  
"Sure," she quietly walked out of the room and stood behind the seated Nick in front of   
the monitor. She rested her head on top of Nick's. "What have you found?"  
  
"I've found three different prints. All of them are from the producers that have used the   
studio from the past two months, which was when they got the new boards."  
  
Sara's cell started to ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Sara. It's Dr. Sparks. Your results are in. We need to make an appointment to   
discuss them."  
  
"Okay," she gulped. Nick squeezed her hand, and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Is tomorrow at four alright with you?'  
  
"Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you. Are they…am I…do I…?"  
  
"I can't say right now Sara. It's best face-to-face."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around Sara. "We'll find out tomorrow. Together,"  
  
Little did the two know, but Greg overheard the phone call. She's pregnant? He thought. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Four o'clock came far two soon for the two lovers. They walked into the doctor's office   
holding hands. They say down in the chairs to wait an excruciating amount of time.   
Nick nervously flipped through Cosmo while Sara stared at the door that led to the nurses   
office. "Ms. Sidle," a nurse called. Sara and Nick stood up, and walked to the nurse.   
They were ushered into the examination room and were instructed that Dr. Sparks would   
be in soon.  
  
Several minutes later, the knob turned and the door opened. Dr. Sparks entered with   
Sara's chart and greeted them. She opened the folder and started, "All of your blood   
work came back normal except for one."  
  
{Dun! Dun! Dun! What will happen? Sorry that the last three chapters have been so   
short! I felt that they needed to be separate and I wanted to get them out quickly!} 


	11. Chapter Ten

"Your white blood cell count is a little high and your red blood cells are lower than usual.   
This is just a precaution, but I need you to get a full boy CAT scan and I'll start you on   
some strong antibiotics."  
  
"So the cancer isn't back, is it?"  
  
"None of the tests came back positive, but lets just see how you respond to the   
antibiotics." She quickly wrote up two prescriptions. "This is the medication," she   
handed her the slip of paper. "The side effects usually are nausea, dizziness, and being   
suddenly tired. You can work, but take it easy. It would be best for you to rest though."  
  
"Lucky you," Nick joked. "You get to sleep in."  
  
Sara smiled and laughed at Nick's attempt to distract her from the present situation.  
  
Dr. Sparks handed Sara the next prescription. "This is for the CAT scan. Don't eat or   
drink anything for four hours before it, or you may feel ill. Ink will have to be injected so   
that I can see everything clearly."  
  
"Thank you Madeline," Sara smiled.  
  
She just smiled and responded, "I'll call you when the results are in. Nick, make sure   
that she's taking care of herself."  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
Sara and Nick went to his car and he drove to the pharmacy to fill her prescription. He   
gave her a bottle of water when he went back to the car and opened the childproof cap,   
and took out a large yellow pill. Sara quickly swallowed it and stated, "We have to tell   
them."  
  
"Yeah," Nick quietly responded. "I know that we weren't going to move in together for   
another week, but lets do it now. We'll go over to your apartment, pack up the essentials   
for a week, you'll relax," he stressed, "and then tomorrow I'll pack up the rest of your   
stuff."  
  
"Hmmm." Sara pondered out loud.  
  
"Hey. I'll do all the hard work while you sit down and relax. I'll be your boy toy slash   
moving man slash co-worker slash-" Sara silenced his rambling with a kiss.  
  
"I'd love it if you would."  
  
"Yea!" Nick's eyes lit up. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

They finally arrived at the lab, an hour late for work. This was because Nick was so   
excited that he drove immediately to Sara's apartment and she picked out what she'd   
need while he did all the manual labor. They went back to his place to put her stuff away   
with the various things that she already had there.  
  
"Nick. Sara. Nice to see you here," Grissom stated, clearly angered at their tardiness.  
  
"Sorry Grissom. We just had some things that we had to take care of before we came to   
work," Nick explained.  
  
"Sara cleared her throat and said, "actually I need no we need to tell you something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I think it would be best if everyone was here."  
  
Grissom picked up his pager and beeped Catherine and Warrick. They arrived in the lab   
several minutes later. "What's up?" Warrick questioned.  
  
Nick grabbed Sara's hand and she began. "When I was 17 I got really sick. I had cancer,   
leukemia. I went through chemo for a year and a half and went into remission." Sara   
glanced at Nick. "I have to go back to be tested every year to see if it's back. I went last   
week and Nick and I went to find out the results today." A look of recognition dawned   
on Grissom's face. "Everything says I'm cancer free, but there's a problem with one of   
my blood tests. My WBCs are high and my RBCs are low, so I have to get more tests   
done and take some meds so that I can stop whatever I have, just in case." Nick and Sara   
looked around the group to find looks of confusion and sadness.  
  
Grissom's voice quivered, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry over nothing."  
  
"Sara, you've been here for three years. You've gone through this three times and didn't   
say anything!" Catherine exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered. Nick wrapped his arms around her, a sign that   
everything would be all right.  
  
"Who's going to take care of you Sara?" Grissom asked in a protective father-like way.  
  
"I am," Nick answered. "I asked Sara to move in with me last week and I started moving   
some of her stuff today."  
  
Their pagers all started vibrating/beeping, which pulled them out of their somber   
moment. Catherine and Warrick had to go question the producer scheduled to work the   
boards the day that Jaime died. Before they left, they hugged Sara and Catherine   
whispered, "we'll help you through it."  
  
Grissom kissed her cheek and said, "take off as much time as you need. I mean it." Sara   
smiled and hugged him.  
  
Nick kissed Sara, looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I'm proud of you. Will   
you be all right?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. Go to work on the prints." He walked away, but   
didn't go far because Grissom stopped him.  
  
"Nick, take care of her."  
  
"I will. I always will. I'll make sure that she gets better. I'll strap her down in bed if I   
have to."  
  
"Nick! I don't want to hear that! She's like my daughter!" 


	13. Chapter Twelve

"So this music was submitted to you? Who is the writer? What! Do you possibly have   
an address or number I can reach him at?" Sara scribbled down the information. "Thank   
you! Goodbye." She hung up the phone and gasped, "He did it." She rose from her seat,   
but did it too quickly, which caused her to become dizzy. "Head rush." She gathered the   
papers, paged Grissom, and sat down at the computer. She typed in the phone number   
and address and the computer began searching.  
  
"Yes Sara?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"Hold on a moment. I think I know who our suspect is." A match was found; she clicked   
it open and found a picture of a man along with his criminal record.  
  
"It's…" Grissom stuttered.  
  
"Colin Blair." Sara finished.  
  
"I'll call Brass, we'll get him down here for questioning. You should leave. I don't want   
him to do anything to you. You and Nick can go home and take the night off, it'll be best   
if you're both not here."  
  
She knew that he was right. She could face her ex, and didn't know what she'd do if she   
saw him again. She knew that Nick would try to beat Colin to death if he even saw him.   
She got up and slightly stumbled. Grissom's reflexes kicked in and he slipped an arm   
around her.  
  
"I'll page Nick, and we'll get you home to rest."  
  
Nick jogged into the room and they explained it all. He took several deep breaths to calm   
himself down. Nick shook all the murderous thoughts of Colin from his head and turned   
to Sara. "Let's go home." Sara started to get up again, but Nick scooped her up in his   
arms and carried her out of the building. They finally got home and Nick carried her   
straight to the bedroom. He placed her at the edge of the bed, pulled out her pjs, and   
waited for her to change. He gently picked her back up and tucked her into bed. He   
kissed her forehead and said," get some sleep okay? I love you."  
  
"I love you." Sara kissed him and cuddled into the bedding. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Brass and Grissom were in the interrogation room, waiting for Colin Blair to be escorted   
in. The door finally opened and a tall, handsome man was led into the room by a police   
officer. "Hello Colin," Grissom stated. The dark haired man just grunted.  
  
"Do you know why you're here today, Mr. Blair?" Brass questioned. Colin just ignored   
them and stared at his hands. "I'm sure that you've heard of Jamie's death."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Colin spat.  
  
Grissom let out a short laugh and replied, "usually people show more emotion when a   
loved one has been killed, not hostility."  
  
"We've found a piece of music at the crime scene and it's not on the music that was pre-  
selected for her. You wrote that song, care to explain why it was there?"  
  
"I'm a writer and I wanted exposure, so I brought the song over that day."  
  
"Did she want to sing it?" Brass questioned, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"No, not at first, but I convinced her," he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"By beating her," Grissom spat.  
  
"She got what she deserved."  
  
"Mr. Blair, you do realize that you have just admitted to beating your deceased girlfriend,   
correct?"  
  
Colin was 'in the zone' and exclaimed, "so? I did nothing wrong! Women are meant to   
be dominated! They have to be taught to respect us!"  
  
A knock on the door disturbed the crazy man's tirade. Warrick walked in, and whispered   
into Grissom's ear about the information on the new found evidence.  
  
"Mr. Blair, we were issued a search warrant for your apartment three hours ago. The   
missing reel of recordings was found, which contained the conversation between you and   
Jamie as you killed her. Your gun was found in the dumpster and it matches exactly with   
the bullets that were found in the wall and in Jamie's body."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"No." Brass escorted him out of the room and into a holding cell where he would stay   
until his hearing.   
  
Grissom went to his office, closed the door, collapsed in his chair, and punched his desk.   
He took a shaky breath, and picked up his phone. "We got him," he told Nick. "He won't   
be able to skip bail again. He'll be convicted."  
  
"Thank you Gil. Thank you."  
  
Grissom hung up the phone and rested his head on the desk, "it's over. He can't hurt her   
anymore." 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Sun was pouring through the window, the blinds were not closed last night by accident. Sara woke up to find her boyfriend and his side, trying to hide from the rays thinking that if he ignored it, it would go away. She lazily smiled at him and studied his peaceful sleeping form. His dark air was tousled slightly, one arm was under his pillow burying his face into it and the other was wrapped protectively around her waist. She listened to his deep, even breathing, and suddenly became feisty. She kissed and lightly sucked his ear lobe and watched him curl up towards her. She laid her head on his chest and started kissing his shoulder, then his Adam's apple. Nick moaned and moved his head up, searching for Sara. She kissed him, which caused him to eagerly respond. Nick tried to get Sara to cuddle in bed and fall asleep again, but she wanted to get up. "Uh uh. Nice try, but I know that you're awake."  
  
Nick groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"9:50."  
  
"AM!"  
  
"Yeah. But I fell asleep at 10 last night. Tell you what, if you get up, I'll make breakfast and we can watch Rosie and the soap operas and make fun of all the crappy acting."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Sara jumped out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. Nick got up, but promptly fell back on top of the comforter. 'I'm going to do this. I'm not going to chicken out like last time. Oh damn, what if she says no? Stop it! Take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen!' He pulled on a pair of pants, reached in his dresser, and carefully placed the small velvet box in one of his pockets.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to see Sara clad only in one of his shirts, flipping pancakes. When they were golden brown, she placed them on their plates. He reached up and took out two coffee cups and poured the freshly brewed liquid. They sat down and enjoyed having breakfast without having to rush anywhere for the next several hours. After they cleaned up, Nick skimmed through the TV Guide to see who was on the daytime shows. "Score! Britney's on! Prime mocking target!"  
  
They were laughing so hard that both of their sides hurt, and Sara started to cry. Nick turned off he TV and Sara exclaimed, "hey! It was just getting to the really funny part! She was explaining that she's a 'virgin'!"  
  
After several deep breaths, they had calmed down, and their sides were no longer burning. Nick turned to Sara and looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Sara, I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Sara, I love you more than anyone else. I never knew that being with someone could feel so right."  
  
"But-" she interrupted.  
  
"Can I finish before you say anything else?"  
  
"Sorry. Continue."  
  
"Sara, I want to be there for you. I want to protect you and love you forever. You're my best friend and my lover and I want to make our love last forever. What I'm trying to say is, Sara Sidle," he dropped to one knee and opened the jewelry box, " will you make me the happiest and in the world and become my wife?"  
  
Tears formed in Sara's eyes and she started to tremble slightly, "oh Nick!" 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

He took a deep breath and his heart stopped until she answered. "Yes! Yes! I'd love to   
marry you!" He slid the sparkling diamond onto her finger, pulled her up and let out a   
scream of joy. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. Her legs wrapped around   
his waist and they started to kiss passionately.   
  
Sara sat on Nick's lap; both were cuddled up so close that it was hard to tell where one   
ended and the other began. "I can't believe that you said yes," Nick gasped as he kissed   
her head.  
  
"Like I could say no to this cute face," she teased.  
  
"Oooh. It's almost 5! We should go to work." They climbed into Nick's Tahoe, holding   
hands the whole way there. "This is going to be a really good day. They wrapped up   
Jamie's case last night, so hopefully it won't be too busy."  
  
They walked into the lab and were greeted by Catherine, Warrick, and Greg. "Hey! Why   
are you two glowing so much?" Warrick questioned. Nick and Sara looked deeply into   
each other's eyes and responded at the same time, "we're getting married!" 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"You're what?!" Greg exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Warrick said at the same time. He hugged Sara and Nick while Greg stood, jaw open and mind blank.  
  
"What's up with Greg?" Catherine questioned as she and Grissom walked into the lab together.  
  
"Sara and I are getting married."  
  
Catherine and Grissom sprung forward to hug, kiss, and congratulate the glowing couple. While embracing Nick, Grissom whispered in his ear, "take care of her. I don't want to see her hurt again."  
  
"I will Gil."  
  
Noticing that Greg has not moved since they broke the news, Sara decided to talk to him in private. When she closed the door to her office, she turned to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah…yeah I am. It's just such a shock. I mean one day you're dating and then the next BAM you're getting married."  
  
"Greg…I'm sorry. I know that my relationship with Nick has hurt you, but I love him. It just feels right, you know."  
  
"I wish I was the right guy," he whispered.  
  
"Greg! You're a great guy! Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm overrated anyway," she laughed. "I didn't just pull you in here for that reason though. I have a friend that's interested in meeting you for some coffee, maybe more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Jordan," she scribbled down a number and handed it to him. "I told her about you and she's interested. Call her." She walked out of the room, but stopped when Greg called out to her.  
  
"Sara, thank you. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." 


	18. Chapte Seventeen

This chapter is for Caitlin- I've made you wait long enough! Did I do them justice?  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------7 Months Later------------------------ -------------------------  
  
He stood in front of the mirror fidgeting with his jacket. Warrick could not stand Nick's nervous actions and exclaimed, "Nick, it'll be fine."  
  
The young man interjected, "but what if I fall or mess up my vows. What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if-"  
  
"Aliens come down right now and bring you back to your motherland."  
  
"Yeah. Hey!" He exclaimed, realizing what was said.  
  
"Calm down. Take a deep breath and think of Sara…it's time to go man."  
  
Nick nodded and led the way out of the male dressing room to the church doors. He walked down the aisle and escorted his mother to her seat. He kissed Sara's mother and his own mother on the cheek before he stood at the end of the aisle, waiting. Music started to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered (one pair being Catherine and Grissom-they're finally walking down the aisle together!). The music suddenly changed and Nick's heart sped up. The moment that he has been waiting for was finally arriving.  
  
Sara appeared through the doors being escorted by her father. She was breathtaking in her fitted white dress. Neither Nick nor Sara could contain their happiness; they were glowing. Sara reached the end of the aisle; her father kissed her cheek and gave her to Nick.  
  
The minister began his speech about how wonderful love is, but neither one really absorbed his words; they were too caught up in each other's eyes. It was finally time to recite their vows; tears were spilling from their eyes as the rings were placed on their fingers. The moment that they were both aching for arrived, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Nick grinned and stroked his new wife's cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too." He captured her lips with his, both now caught up in a sweet embrace.  
  
  
  
Should I continue or is it a good ending here? Let me know what you think! I love reviews/emails (hint hint ( ). 


End file.
